When Barbara Apologized
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: when Amanda Kent started being friends with Dick Grayson Barbara didn't like it. Not one bit. But when she started attending Gotham Academy she hated it even more. But when she noticed the two of them dating and getting closer then ever Barbara was tired of being jealous. So what does she do? She apologized. To Amanda Kent.


Young Justice: When Barbara Apologized: One-Shot

Summary: when Amanda Kent started being friends with Dick Grayson Barbara didn't like it. Not one bit. But when she started attending Gotham Academy she hated it even more. But when she noticed the two of them dating and getting closer then ever Barbara was tired of being jealous. So what does she do? She apologized. To Amanda Kent.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from young justice. Just my OC who is also in my other story Amanda Kent: The Daughter of Superman.

Gotham City Academy

October 26th 12:45PM

"Since when did Amanda and Dick became a couple?" Barbara moved her locker to see her best friend and crush, Dick Grayson leaning up against the other locker, smiling and talking to Amanda Kent as she grabbed her books. The two girls that was on the other side of Barbara were talking about them and she tried to ignore them as she grabbed her biology book.

"I heard from around school just recently. Aren't they cute?" The two girls giggled, jealous of Amanda. "Amanda is so lucky right now." The girl told her friend who nodded in agreement.

"Yea I know right? I bet you everyday she visits the manor." The other girl nodded.

"You think her and Bruce Wayne are close? I want to know who she really is. Didn't she just transfer?" She asked. Her friend nodded once.

"Yea, from Metropolis I believe." The two girls sighed dreamily. "I wonder what Barbara thinks." The girl wondered. Barbara growled.

"Yea me too. Didn't she had like a huge crush on him?" Barbara slammed her locker door shut and turned around to give the two girls a hard look. The two girls looked down in shame and walked around her quickly. Barbara looked at the new couple and went the other way. She didn't feel like talking to them. Too bad that she sits next to Amanda in bio. Barbara sighed.

Barbara and Dick are best friends, and have been since middle school and secretly she had always liked him. However, when Amanda came into the manor that one day to play one-on-one with Dick, somehow she knew she never stand a chance against the new girl Amanda Kent with her shoulder length black hair and bright blue eyes, her bangs hanging right in the middle of her forehead. If Amanda wanted too, she could be a model.

She knew just how Dick talked to her that he secretly likes her and Barbara was hurt when she found out from other students, not him, that he and Amanda were dating. It was so unfair. However, Barbara was still not over him and it's hard to talk to Amanda because she was angry with her on the inside. She wanted to confront Dick first but, he's always around Amanda.

Barbara tried not to look at Amanda when she entered biology. When she sat down at her desk she got out paper and her pen, ready to take some notes. She started tapping her pen against the desk. Amanda looked over. "You okay Babs?" Barbara flinched. Since when did she started calling her that? Only Dick does. Barbara faked smiled at her.

"Yea I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Amanda shrugged her shoulders.

"Usually the three of us would walk to biology. But I didn't see you at the lockers." She told Barbara. Barbara sighed.

"Well, you and Dick seemed lovey-dovey I didn't want to ruin it." Amanda looked down.

"Babs," She started. Barbara looked at her and she got the hint and bit her lip. Barbara would never admit it out loud, but she was jealous. Jealous of Amanda and Dick and she doesn't know how to handle it. Heck, she was only fourteen years old for crying out loud.

Gordon Apartment

October 26th 19:00PM

She avoided them for the rest of the day, trying to clear her head and make sense of things as she silently paced around her room. She was alone tonight, her dad working on the night shift again. She bit her thumb, trying to find out a way to get over Dick for good but came out empty. After admitting to herself being jealous of Dick and Amanda she was starting to get tired of it. I mean, there are other guys out there right? How many people do we have on Earth? About what, 12 billion? Barbara wondered, flopping down onto her bed, leaning against her pillows.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off inside her head and she sat up quickly. Maybe there was one way to get over Dick but will it work? Barbara looked over at her cell phone that was charging on her nightstand. "Only one way to find out." She said out loud before grabbing it, pressing buttons. She answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Barbara what's up?" At least she didn't call her Babs or else she would have hanged up the phone on her. Barbara cleared her throat.

"Hello Amanda. I hope that I am not interrupting anything." She said, playing with blanket of her bed.

"No your not. I'm just, doing homework." Barbara nodded her head. She better do it fast before she changes her mind.

"Look, I'm sorry for like, being a jerk to you before. That was uncalled for." Amanda didn't say anything and Barbara took a deep breath. "I guess you want a explanation huh? Well alright. I was being a jerk to you because I knew since day one that Dick likes you and you him. I was just jealous and angry when I saw you guys together. But don't worry, I am totally over it now." She told her. "And I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry about not telling you. We wanted to but," Barbara shook her head into the phone didn't want her to go there.

"I don't need an explanation. I already apologized. Can we get a start over?" She asked. She heard Amanda sighed.

"Yea. Let's start over." Barbara smiled.

"Cool. Now I want all the details about you and Dick ASAP." Amanda laughed on the other side. Wow, it did worked. She's totally over him now.

Author's Note: some of you were happy that Barbara and Amanda are friends. And some of you wondered how that happened so quickly. I hope that this one-shot cleared things up! Review please! Don't forget to read my story Amanda Kent: The Daughter of Superman


End file.
